25 Vain themes
by Ethan Gold Hibi-Kun
Summary: 25 themes and drabbles for Vainshipping For Fedora Hat's B-day on Facebook. Rated M just in case (I think I slipped in some err- Sexual theme's in there... I forget ,). Romance and Humor I believe. ENJOY !


THERE'S NOT ENOUGH VAINSHIPPING. Seriously. Is one of the most Yaoi filled

Fan fiction sites and it BARELY has any Vain! Not Even HORRIBLE one's like This!

:I

*Sigh's* Whelp... I'll just Have to help with adding more Vain into . . . . . . . . Take it away Crystal err- Please..?

Crystal; *Sigh's and put's Her book down* I'm busy Working here, Hibiki! But fine.

If you insist...

HibikidoesnotownPokemonSpeci alNeverHasNeverWillAndJustLO VESToMakeMeStopWorkingToHelp HimWithHisAlgebra,Science,English,AndFrenchHomework. *Sigh's Contently and continues toRead her book* There.

Hibiki; . . . . . . . I-...

She did say the Disclaimer...

Right..?

* * *

1. Sleep

Ruby sat up in his bed.

Unable to sleep due to a

Snoring breeder.

2. Wake

Ruby had a certain way of waking Gold up from his slumber.

It involved Gold's favorite breakfast on a plate, a stick with string,

and a large box.

3. Lost

Gold would never admit he was

Lost under any circumstance.

So why would Ruby ever think

He would admit to just that

Even while they were isolated

Alone somewhere in Illex

Forest?

4. Stolen

Gold would have said Ruby stole his heart.

But he liked to think it was the other way around.

5. Perfection

Ruby thought he was perfect.

Gold thought that HE was perfect.

Everyone else simply ignored them.

6. Vanity

They both liked to look their best.

Whether it was for a swimming party,

an art exebition, or anything in between.

7. Bite

If Ruby hated anything about Gold it was how he

always seemed to bite off more than he could chew.

(Both literally and metaphorically)

8. Kiss

'Gold tastes like Lip balm'

'Ruby tastes like mint...

Yummy~'

These thought's floated in

Each other's mind as they

Shared their first kiss.

9. Revenge

Ruby gave a menacing look at the jar of

Gel Gold kept in the bathroom.

"No one ruin's my clothing and gets

away with it. Not even Gold"

10. Forget

Gold held onto Ruby tightly.

Hoping to help the younger boy Forget about the

harsh words a certain wild child had told his boyfriend.

11. Tent

Gold couldn't help but drop

The firewood he held in his

Hand's when he noticed Ruby

Had put frill's and lace's on

The tent they were sharing. "Oh hell no.

You're taking those off right

Now!"

12. Perverted

Gold couldn't help but smirk

When he heard a "That's what

She said" escape Ruby's

Lips. His perverseness was

Rubbing off on the other.

13. Stalk

It wasn't stalking when Ruby

Just wanted to know what to

Get Gold for his 17th

Birthday, Right?

Right.

14. Sheets

Ruby couldn't help but stare down

at a red stain on the bed sheets with horror.

"G-G-G-GOOOOOOOOOOLD!

CLEAN THIS UP RIGHT NOW!"

"IT'S JUST MARKER!

YOU CAN WASH IT OUT YOURSELF!"

15. Brush

Ruby always wanted to brush Gold's hair down.

But getting Gold to sit down was a bigger

challenge than he had first thought.

16. Blush

Ruby couldn't help but blush

When Gold complimented him

And his black suit.

"Sexy as hell~"

17. Wish

"I wish you weren't so perverted"

"Yeah? I wish you weren't so cute."

"Why's that!?"

"'Cause it would be easier to keep my

hand's to myself when we're in public~"

18. Best

Their best memory was when

They first met. Gold in his

Leather black Jacket and Ruby

In his neatest suit, under

The same tree. Fireworks

Blowing in the distance.

19. First

As Sapphire walked into the

Bathroom the first thing she

Noticed was a pair of boxer

Brief's hanging from the

Shower head. She knew Ruby

would yell at her for it. And she also

knew who the real culprit was. "... Gold."

20. Last

The last thing Gold heard

From Sapphire before running

Away was "GOOOOOOOOLD!PUT

YER UNDERWARE IN THA DANG

HAMPER WILL YA? RUBY'S GUNNA

BLAME ME FER THI- COME BACK

HERE! GOLD!"

21. Forever

"FER-EV-UHR!"

"For-Ev-Er~!"

Ruby wasn't sure what was

Worse. Hearing Sapphire read

Aloud or Gold Singing what Sapphire read aloud.

22. Eternal

"My love for you is eternal,

Ruby~"

"Are you just saying that for

More Pocky?"

"Was it that obvious..?"

23. Day

In the Day, Gold would act as

If he didn't care at all

About Ruby.

24. Night

By night, Gold would show

Ruby just how much he really

Did care with sweet word's

And gentle kisses on his cheek's and lip's.

25. Sky

Gold smiled as he saw the sky

Darken, and then put on the best

Sad look he could muster.

"Jeeze, Ruby! Looks like a

Storm's coming! Guess you

Can't go visit your teacher

In Hoenn. Darn the luck."

* * *

I know. I know. 19 and 20 aren't Vain related... Whatever~

And sorry for adding Sapphire into this but when you have Ruby, Sapphire's not too far behind~

This was for Fedora hat (A person who also enjoys Vain on Facebook~ She owns the page Vainshipping to boot~! KYAA~) HAPPY 70 YEAR BELATED BIRTHDAY! ^^;; If you need any explination's on these just leave it in the Review and I'll edit it C: Or PM me. Either works~


End file.
